Something New
by GlassxXxHeart
Summary: When Amaterasu,Akane is at her waekest, which host will be there to help her? Mori/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here's a new story!! I know I kinda keep starting them but this is the last one I swear!! I'll finish all my other ones then I'll start again!**

**Me- I'm sorry I'm overworking you guys!**

**Kyouya- Well, if you keep writing silly little stories about the Host Club, and others, then you won't have time to do much more important things, like working off your debt.**

**Me- I didn't know I had a debt to you Senpai?!**

**Kyouya- Yes, when you paired me with her (points to Emiko *see Taking Over Me*) and she destroyed my alarm clock I put that under your name. (pushes up glasses and smirks)**

**Me- ...oh that... I remember...**

**Emiko- (pops out of nowhere) I loved doing that!!!**

**Me- Well, how do you like your pairings, Mori?**

**Mori- ... ah**

**Me- See, Mori's appreciative!**

**Kyouya- Whatever... (walks away taking Emiko with him)**

**Emiko- Bye! See ya later!**

* * *

Clumsy and loveless. Two words can explain a person so well...

_'Real people don't do such things to a small, quite little girl.'_

My name is Amaterasu, Akane. My hair is up in a messy bun and my fringe covers my left eye down to my perfect cheek bones. My eyes shine a bright ice blue. Some say they can freeze a thousand men ready for battle. I can sing like a ghost, soft yet powerful. I'm 5" 3' and 86.4 pounds.

I'm sitting outside the Third Music Room against my will and I don't say anything, I almost never do.

My friends dragged me here to meet their beautiful Tamaki. It's 2:59 and even I'm getting impatient.

The doors open and rose petals fly our way.I cover my eyes when a bright light comes. I peek see seniors fall, top of their class, and they aren't smart enough to cover their eyes?

_'Dumb brods...'_

I remove my hand from my face and open my eyes. I look about the room, my so called 'friends' had already abandoned me and I was left to fend for myself in my own Wonderland.

I walked to a boy with a black notebook and glasses. I tapped his shoulder and he turned with a smile.

"Hello. My name is Kyouya Ootori. Do you have an appointment?"

I shook my head.

"Well, can I make one for you?"

I shook my head again.

"What can I do for you?"

I shook my head again looking like a mute idiot.

"Well, can I help you in anyway? I am the Host Club Manager."

"No, but thank you Ootori-san." I back-tracked what he said and my eyes shot wide open.

_'Did he just say 'HOST CLUB'?'_

I turned and walked to the door. I tried to get out of there as fast as I could.

I go to where my hands touched the handle, but I felt like someone was watching me very intently so I turned to see a little boy staring at me and tears falling.

"What's wrong, hun?"

"Takashi, took all of my cake away just 'cause I got a tooth ache." I pulled him in a hug and stood as he wrapped his legs around my waist. I rubbed his back and rocked back and forth lulling him to sleep.

"Eh?" I felt a hand on my shoulder so I turned and see another blue blazer in the room. I slowly look up matching my icy blues with his dark greys. This giant in front of me just stares down at me like I'm a filthy mutt.

"Give him here. I'll lay him down."

_'What do you know the giant speaks! And not very nicely either.'_

"I don't want to wake him. I'll lay him down." I turned from the boy and walked to the Ootori boy.

I got to Ootori-san and told him the problem. He looked like I was a hero of some sort and told me I could put 'Hunny' in the back room in a bed.

I walked in the door that Ootori-san held open for me. I pulled the covers and unraveled his hands from my neck. He dropped in the bed and I pulled the pink covers over him. I turned to walk out of the room but his stopped by yet another one of these 'Hosts'. This one was shorter than me, but not by much. He had brown hair and huge brown eyes, they were a simple brown, yet a magnificent shade.

'_If only I had my sketchbook...'_

"Hi, I'm Haruhi. I was just wondering how you talked to Mori-senpai like that? Don't you think he's a little scary?"

"What do you mean, that tall guy? I just told him that I didn't want to wake Hunny. But he didn't need to talk to me like that. I mean, did you hear him. _'Give him here. I'll lay him down.' _He was so rude!" I stretched out my hand. "Hi, I'm Amaterasu, Akane. It's nice to meet you Haruhi." He looked at my hand like it was diseased. I whipped my hand up behind my head and rubbed my neck.

"Oh right you guys don't shake here in Japan, do you?"

"No, I suppose we don't."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Haruhi." I bowed and walked away from the small boy and out of the back room. I waved to Ootori-san and walked out of the Host room.

_'I hope I never go there again.'_I pulled my bun tighter and walked faster to my waiting driver. Joey is 5 years older than me and is taller but way less mature than me. I thought it best to have someone younger driving me around instead of some old geezer my mother picked out for me. I've known Joey since I was five and I really like having him around. He's really nice and lots of fun. He's kinda like an older brother to me but he still has that aura or protection over me, he hates seeing me hurt. One time when I was about 10 I was riding my bike alone and it started to rain and the thunder was coming. I tried to take a short cut Joey showed me but some teenagers came around and told me this was their block and when I tried to leave they punched and kicked me until I couldn't move. Hours later Joey came and took me home, he left me with my mother and tracked the teens down and punched their faces in. When he came home he was covered in blood but all I could do was cry in his arms. Everyday after that I can't even look at a bike and I'm terrified of thunder.

"Hey, Joey! How was your day?" I gave Joey a high five and jumped in the passenger seat. He jogged around the front and got in and started the car.

"Perfect. How was your day Akane?"

"Weird I met a few new people, but they were mostly all nice. That one. Takashi. He wasn't... he... he meant well but the way he talked to me was rude and he looked at me like I was trash." I felt my eyes water. I stopped talking and so did Joey. He understood, no one got that.

We got to the house and I jumped out of the car and ran to my room. At the top of the stairs, last room on the left. I walked in and slammed the door

"How dare he make me cry in front of Joey! Two sentences and he has me crying!" I throw my backpack on my bed. I walk into my bathroom and start the shower. The hot water pours from the shower head as I pull my long hair free, letting it fall to my waist. I try to remove my awful yellow dress and stockings, but the zipper got caught in my hair. I moved the zipper up and down trying to free my black locks from the evil dress. I walk out of the bathroom in my bedroom to the hall. I yell for my mother but no one answers. I yell for Joey and he comes jogging up the stairs.

"Joey, um... my hair..." I turn around and he helps my hair free. He puts it up again and pulls the zipper down a couple more inches. I turn around and he puts a hand on my cheek. His eyes close and he leans in to my face. He stops and waits for me to close the gap between us but I put my hand on his and remove it from my face. He opens his eyes and kisses my forehead and walks away.

I close my door and take off my uniform and walk into my bathroom in my undergarments. I walk in my bathroom and remove the rest of my clothing. I open the second drawer under the sink on the left side and grab an over used crimson stained razor. I walk in the shower, stunned from the hot water and put the razor on the ledge and grab my pomegranate scented shampoo and lathered my hair. I rinsed and grabbed the razor again and sat down it the shower leaning away from the water. I placed it to my wrist and repeatedly swiped it across my bleeding arm. Numbness overcame my pain. Everything in my life seemed to disappear. My thoughts swayed and my head spun. I looked down at the damage and found three large cuts and seven or eight rather small ones.

I get out and grab a towel. Water and tears cover my face. My eyes are red and my head is throbbing. I wrap the towel around my body and get my kit to cover my cuts.

Hours later I finished my homework so I go down stairs and find Takashi, Hunny, and Joey in my living room. I turn and try so walk back upstairs because of my attire; an over-sized T-shirt that has a big sun on it with sunglasses and it's saying "Hey if you were a couple thousand degrees you be wearing sunglasses too!", that comes down mid-thigh and short-shorts that can't be seen under my tee, and a wrapped up arm. My hair was down and still a little damp.

"Hey, Akane! Come down here and meet these guys!" I turn and smile while I think of ways to kill Joey later.

"I have homework and I really don't know why I walked down here in the first place." Joey stood.

"Now, come down here and meet our guests or I'll tie you up and throw you in the cellar!" He'll do it I know it. I slowly walk down the stairs and into the living room. I sit next to Joey and cross my legs.

"Hi." I tried not to make eye contact with either of them so I messed with my bandages.

"So. I obviously didn't invite these nice boys over for nothing. I just want to know what happened today." I opened my mouth but Joey put his hand over it.

"So, what happened?" He looked at Takashi, "Akane said something about you and then she broke down crying." I looked over to Takashi and he returned the stare.

I closed my eyes and dug my nails in Joey hand and he instantly let me go. I stood closing my eyes.

"You can go I'm sorry for the inconvenience." I felt tears come but my eyes were sealed shut. I heard the door open and slowly close.

I turned to Joey and I slapped him as hard as I could.

"You can't fight my battle for me anymore Joey! I need to fight for myself! You can't protect me and love me at the same time! So pick one or leave! No, just leave and never ever come back! I hate you!"

I turned and saw that they were still here. I ran upstairs into my room and ripped the bandages off my arm leaving pieces of gauze in the hallway like a bread trail and started scratching my wrist. I sat on my bed and rocked back and forth, feeling everything I deserve. I fall back on my bed and started to black out.

I heard the door open and then felt strong arms pick me up and then I slowly drifted into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and a light was shining in my face. I put my right hand up and pushed everything out of my face. I leaned forward, but was pushed back and told to lay down and stay still. I tried to move my left arm but it was strapped to the side of the bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room. The doctor left after telling me I had such a wonderful boyfriend.

I saw him. The man I hate sitting in a chair at my side. He was sleeping. Fury and hate build up inside me. I wanted to reach over and squeeze the life out of him.

Joey

I freed my arm and got out of bed taking the transfusion with me. I was still in my clothes I left in. I walked out of the room to the cafeteria. I needed food.

**Takashi's POV**

I was invited to the Amaterasu house hold and was told to bring Mitsukuni with me.

We walked to the door and before I even knocked the front door wiped open. Joey is one of Mitsukuni's friends from back in the day. We walked in and sat in the living room. It was an American styled home. Beautiful paintings and sketches cover the walls. We almost get to talking when a girl walks down the north stare case. She notices us and tries to walk back up the stairs but Joey jumps up.

"Hey Akane! Come down and meet these guys!" She turns around and she has a look of murder on her face.

"I have homework and I really didn't know why I walked down here in the first place." She turned to return upstairs but was stopped by Joey's words.

"Now, come down here and meet our guests or I'll tie you up and throw you in a cellar!" She slumps her shoulders and walks down the stairs and sits next to Joey. I notice her hand is wrapped up and a pink tint is coming from her wrist.

"Hi" She whispers before fiddleing with her wrappings.

"So. I obviously didn't invite these nice boys over for nothing. I just want to know what happened today." She opened her mouth but Joey covered it and looked at me I returned the stare.

"So, what happened? Akane said something about you and then she broke down crying." I looked over to her and our eyes met. She closed them and stabbed Joey with her nails. He whipped it back when they started to bleed.

"You can go. I'm sorry for the inconvenience" I saw tears but stood and grabbed Mitsukuni's arm and walking to the door. He put his finger to his mouth telling me to be quiet. He open and shut the door and she went ablaze. Screaming at him.

"You can't fight my battle for me anymore Joey! I need to fight for myself! You can't protect me and love me at the same time! So pick one or leave! No, just go and never ever come back! I hate you!"

She turn and saw us I was shocked I didn't really know the situation but I put the puzzle pieces together.

She ran up the stairs and Mitsukuni told me to go get her. I walked up the stairs quickly and followed the ripped wrapping. I walked all the way down the hall to the last door on the left. The door was slightly ajar so I pushed it and saw her laying on her bed with her wrist all bloody and her face slowly losing color.

I got to her and picked her up. She fell asleep in my arms and I ran downstairs and out the door. Joey and Mitsukuni followed to our car and we drove to the hospital.

**Akane's POV**

I found the cafeteria alright. I grabbed a tray and walked down the line grabbing greasy fries, a giant burger, and a large soda. I luckily found some money in a back pocket. _'Thank God for my forgetfulness!!!'_

I sat at a table alone and started eating the gross American food that was sitting in front of me. I didn't care. I needed something to eat, I needed carbs. It was a hassle to carry an empty transfusion around so I asked a nearby doctor to unlatch me from the needle. He rolled his eyes but did as I asked

"What happened?" He asked kinda rudely but had a hint of _'I just want to meddle'_ look of his face.

"A lot... I don't value my life like I should and the people around me don't make it easy." I thanked him and walked away, dumping my tray suddenly losing my appetite. I watched him leave with another doctor.

I wondered the hospital before returning to my room hoping Joey isn't there. I yawned and walk in the room, I saw Hunny sitting on my bed watching Joey and Takashi fight.

"What do you mean your taking her away!" Joey threw his fist at Takashi. He grabbed the fist and returned one to his jaw. Joey fell to the ground a Takashi stood over him.

"She'd be better off without you. I will take her to say goodbye to everyone and pack a few things and I will never let you see her again." I walked up behind Takashi feeling the tears wash my cheeks. I poked his back and he turned.

"Thank you." I wrapped my arms around him and stuffed my face in his light blue shirt, I started crying not making a sound just silence over my tears.

He unwrapped my arms and picked me up.

I leaned in so my head was in that special crook in his neck and whispered.

"Thank you, Takashi. Thank you so much." All I could do was let the tears roll down my face silent.

I saw Joey get up and wipe the blood off his mouth. He came at me and Takashi. I didn't have time to tell Takashi he was there. Joey grabbed my arm and ripped me down from Takashi arms. Joey pushed me behind him and grabbed the front of Takahsi's shirt and started yelling.

"I'M THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSE TO PROTECT HER NOT YOU!!! I'M THE ONE WHO LOVES HER AND CARES FOR HER AND HEALS HER WHEN SHE'S SICK NOT YOU!! AND I'M THE ONE WHO IS MARRYING HER WHEN SHE'S 18 NOT YOU!!" He let go of Takashi and walked over to me. He put his hands on my cheeks and closed his eyes, leaning into my face. I ripped his hands away and reeled back my hand and made a nice bright red hand print on his face.

"I WILL NEVER LOVE OR BE IN ANYWAY ATTATCHED TO YOU ANY LONGER JOEY!" I pushed him on the ground and ran out the door, down the hall and to the staircase.

I kept running after that until I hit the First floor. I ran out of the stair well and out the front door. I ran and ran and didn't stop until I was three miles away from the Hospital.

People stared as I ran down the sidewalk with my giant shirt flying behind me. I stopped at a park to catch my breath and get something to eat.

I walked around the park slurping a bowl of crappy ramen and watching the smaller kids play. I sat on a bench and finished my food.

_'Everything is so peaceful here... I should come more often, It's a great place to get lost in your thoughts.'_

I let my mind wander about unimportant things until the kids left with their mothers and fathers and the sky fell dark and the stars came shining and twinkling across the black sheet of sky. The moon was full, a wonderful perfect circle.

I stood and streched walking out of the park and back to the sidewalk. Walking through the cold abandonded streets my feet started to bleed. I had forgotten shoes.

My feet hurt with every step but I had to get home. I had to, just had to. Pushing the pain from myself, I kept walking.

After walking about the empty city streets I got pulled in an alley way and shoved against a wall.

My head hurt right along with my feet. He turned me so my stomach was to the building.

My mind clouded after he smaked my head to the brick wall. Everything was getting foggy and motions and soulds turned to blurrs. The man was pulled off me and I was picked up by gentle and strong arms.

"Mo... Mori-senpai?"

"Takashi."

"Huh?"

"Call me Takashi."

"Oh... ok." After those short words my body had ran it's course. I slipped yet again today in a dark abyss.

* * *

Blah

Please Review!!! I'll take anything. WORDS PEOPLE IT'S ALL I ASK!!!


End file.
